


Alex 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

Should have known I’d find you out here, Chang… only time you ever work on this old motorcycle is when you’re pissed off about something.

I am not ‘pissed off’ Maxwell, I am… meditating.

Is that what we’re calling it now? Uh… little less torque there, buddy, or you’re going to round off that… uh… never mind.

Fuck.

So… you want to talk about it?

Which one of them called you?

What makes you think anybody called me? Maybe I just happened to come over to see…

Stuff it. I just had a fight with Mei… of course one of them called you.

I’m not ratting anybody out, but your wife and your daughter love you.

Not at the moment they don’t.

Love weathers all things. Sometimes it gets a little wet and soggy and bedraggled while it’s doing it, but it endures.

Maxwell, that was the worst analogy you’ve come up with in a long time.

Hey, it’s been a long day and I’m working without a script here, cut me some slack. And you’re not holding up your end of the conversation anyway.

Well, I’m sure you already got an ear full from Sally…

Or Mei. I’m not falling for that old trick. Not a rat, remember?

Don’t suppose it matters anyway… they’re a united front on this one.

I gotta confess that I’m on their side here, man…

You usually are!

Now, that’s not fair! I took your side over the prom dress thing!

For all the good it did us…

Well… yeah. We lost, but the point is we went down together. I think I’m a pretty fair guy and I’m willing to listen to your side here… if you’d just stop beating around the bush and get to telling me your side.

What the hell is there to tell? I do not approve of the man that my daughter has chosen for herself.

Her husband, you mean?

…

Wufei… buddy… they’ve been married for two years and have given you a handsome little grandson. You have got to stop referring to him as ‘that boy’.

He is not an appropriate suitor.

We’re way past ‘suitor’ here. Wufei, seriously… he’s a good guy. They adore each other. He’s a wonderful daddy. He’s…

A bum! An out of work bum!

He’s not ‘out of work’…

My daughter is supporting his sorry ass! My grandson isn’t even six months old and she’s gone back to work, while that… that… boy stays at home and plays Mommy!

Mei went back to work because she loves her job. Not because she had to. Sean quit his job because they decided together that they wanted their child raised at home and not in a day-care. Sean loves Mei, he adores Alex, he…

Loves the damn free ride! He’s nothing but a beach bum! A long-h… uh… I mean…

Don’t you play the long haired card, Chang Wufei, or I will kick your ass across this garage and back again.

Damn it… you know what I meant! He’s just a…a surfer dude!

I… did not know you could do ‘Valley’ speak, that was pretty good…

Oh, shut up.

Wufei, you really have got to get a grip here, you’re going to alienate your daughter.

I… know. I just can’t help it. When I thought about her growing up and getting married, this is not what I had pictured. I wanted to know that she had someone in her life who could support her. Take care of her.

Oh please. The daughter of Chang Wufei doesn’t need anybody to ‘take care of her’. She takes care of herself. And she likes it that way. Sean does support her. In all the ways that matter.

He’s just such a stumbling, bumbling…

Only in front of you.

What? The guy can’t walk across the room without doing something stupid.

That’s because he wants you to like him so damn bad he can’t see straight! When you’re not around, he’s like a different person. He’d do anything to make you happy.

How about he get a haircut and find a real job?

He would, but as much as he wants to please you… he wants to please Mei more. The year they got married, he was going to cut off his pony-tail but Mei threw a fit… she loves his hair just the way it is.

He… was?

For your birthday party that year. You might have noticed things were a little tense between them that day.

I had. It gave me hope my daughter was coming to her senses. I had hoped… ow! What was that for?

For being an insensitive jerk. Chang, when in the hell are you going to learn to trust your daughter? You have to let her make her own choices.

That’s not what you said about that little red prom dress.

Well, in that case, she was making the wrong choice. But in this case… she knows what she’s doing. You did a good job raising her.

I didn’t raise her alone… and somehow I don’t think she’d be who she is today if I had.

Should I be apologizing here?

No. It’s a good thing. I’m proud of how she turned out, but I do understand the influences she’s had in her life.

You should tell her that more often. You know I love Mei to death, but… you have to admit she isn’t always easy to live with. She’s never going to conform to anybody’s idea of who she should be. And that means her husband has to be the kind of person who can deal with that.

She needs somebody stronger…

Are you saying your daughter needs to be tamed?

What? Of course not!

If Mei tried to marry the kind of person you would have her be with, there would be nothing but constant fighting. She doesn’t need somebody ‘stronger’, she needs somebody secure enough to let her be who she wants to be, and support her while she does it.

You’re saying she needs a lazy, couch potato of a man?

Dude… seriously… this attitude is not helping. Sean is not lazy, he works his butt off taking care of the house and the baby and going to school. They have a plan and…

He’s going to school?

Yeah, he’s taking night classes. They figure once Alex is in school, he’ll go back to work. He’s got a five year plan…

So he’s milking my daughter for his education?

Ok… that’s it! Enough already! You, Chang Wufei need to pull that stick out of your ass. Mei loves Sean. Sean loves Mei. They are married and the only thing standing between them and their happily ever after is you and your stick. Get over it, or you are going to lose your daughter. Am I clear?

But…

I thought I was clear? Too many words? How about this… grow up!

You can’t force me to just… suddenly like him.

You know what sounds like a fine idea to me? A father and son-in-law bonding trip. How about you, me and Sean go away for the weekend? We’ll go rent a house by the beach and…

Ok! Ok! God, you’re worse than Sally!

You over your snit?

I’m not done… meditating, but I might possibly manage to contain my annoyance over this job thing.

And you’ll quit glaring at Sean every time he comes into your house?

…

Chang.

Fine!

Ok then. So… you want some help meditating?

Well, I could maybe use a hand getting this bolt out… it seems to be stuck.

I can’t imagine why…

Shut up, Maxwell.


End file.
